Blank Space
by pato262
Summary: El amor es un juego, ¿quieres jugar?


_**ok chicos, ammm esta cancion me trae loca, la ame! El ritmo, el concepto y el video... todo, se los recomiendo :)**_

_**Espero les guste ustedes, los que han vistoel video saben que el final no es de cuento de hadas pero... bueno ojala y les guste...**_

_**No hay pareja definida porque...bueno yalo sabran**_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece (ojala y si)**_

_**La canción se llama "Blank Space" y es de Taylir Swift, les recomiendl su música**_

* * *

Una chica de ojos y cabello verdes se encontraba en la escalera de una gran mansión, poseía un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría, su cabello estaba bien peinado con un estilo muy elegante, llevaba un vestido largo de color negro y sus ojos penetrantes resaltaban más gracias al maquillaje que ocupaba su cara.

Bajaba las escaleras, mientras un chico joven entraba, rubio y con unos ojos azules como el mar, misteriosos pero algo inocentes, venía presentable, con un traje, zapatos elegantes y bien peinado, la gran puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-Disculpa... ¿eres... la señorita Megpoid?- preguntó con un tono de voz varonil viendola con una expresión algo seria

-Si, puedes decirme Gumi, ¿necesitas algo?- dijo con un tono dulce y amigable

-Esuché cosas sobre usted, y que esta dispuesta a tener una relación con cualquiera, y creó que yo puedo ser tu pareja- dijo con su misma voz seria y algo seductora.

-Agh, la gente y sus rumores, ¿solo hablan de mi? La gente no sabe de que más hablar- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida y continuando su camino en las escaleras.

-Descuide señorita, pienso que cualquier mujer es especial y única a su manera- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo ¿dulce?

Estaba conmovida, esas dulces palabras la golpearon y le dieron una sensación cálida y agradable, se sintió muy bien -Gracias ammm...-

-Len Kagamine, señorita- dijo dando la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo cuál solo logró que la chica se sonrojara, ya estando en frente de él, le dió una sonrisa amigable.

-Un gusto, Len, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?-

Él solo sonrió, sabía en se metía, pero ¿a quién no le gustaría vivir bien con una chica hermosa por el precio de salir con ella?

Ella le tendió la mano en señal de cerrar el trato, -¿estas seguro de esto?, podría no gustarte- el asintió decidido y estrecharon sus manos.

-Muy bien, Len, preparaté- dijo Gumi con una sonrisa coqueta, tomandolo de la mano, recorriendo la mansión y enseñandole las magnificas habitaciones.

-Puedo enseñarte las cosas más maravillosas, maldad, amor, pecado, mentiras hermosas, besos robados, de todo- le dijo con voz seductora invitandolo a entrar a una gran y muy bien decorada habitación -aquí dormiras, hay muchas otras habitaciones en la mansión, podemos dormir juntos o separados, como desees, no hay mucamas ni sirvientes presentes por ahora, todo lo que necesites ya está aquí, baja a comer cuando quieras, puedes probarte la ropa y zapatos que estan en el armario- le dijo al salír de la habitación, mientras el chico estaba todavía sorprendido de tanta elegancia que poseía el edificio.

La chica caminó entre los pasillos_ "miren esa cara, parece el siguiente error de mi lista"_ pensó.

-Pero, el amor es un juego, y el quiere jugar ¿no?- dijo al aire.

...

Los platos ya estaban colocados en la mesa, y ella también estaba en la oriila, sentada y esperando a su nuevo amante, la mesa era larga y estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco, por las puertas entró el chico, mucho mejor arreglado, con un traje mucho más fino al igual que los zapatos, igualmente peinado y con una colonia cara, la imágen de un hombre fino que lo tiene todo.

_ "Nueva ropa, más dinero, cariño... puedo leerte como a una revista"_ pensó la chica que lo miraba examinandolo e invitandoló a sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa

Empezaron a comer y se conocieron mejor, -se que has oído rumores- soltó de repente la chica, captando la mirada del chico rubio -así que, aunque estemos en una "relación", seamos amigos ¿vale?- terminó alzando su copa de vino, -claro- alzó también su copa, e hicieron un brindis.

_"Veamos como termina esto" _pensó la chica, mientras sonreía maliciosamente para sus adentros.

...

Hacían un montón de cosas, paseaban a caballo, recorrían los jardínes, iban al bosque, salían con los perros los cuales compró Gumi solo para complacer a Len, quería complacerlo y que se quedará con ella y se enamorara realmente, y no solo fingiera.

Ella estaba pintando el retrato de su "pareja", algo difícil ya que él se reía de las bromas de la chica, después de solo una semana, ambos se llevaban como una verdadera pareja, solo que los sentimientos por parte del chico no eran reales, pero ambos se llevaban bien.

La chica terminó el retrato, se le daba bien la pintura, le dijo al chico que podía salir o ir a donde sea, ella luego lo alcanzaría.

Len obedeció, pero antes de dirigirse a otra parte volteó y miró a su "amada" -no se como, pero me has logrado suavisar- y era cierto, ella había logrado que él dejara su actitud algo fría a una aun más dulce, ella le sonrió -puedo hacer a los chicos malos bueno por un fin de semana- le respondió con un tono algo misterioso y divertido, el le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió a pasear al bosque, mientras ella iba con el retrato en manos a una habitación subterranea.

Prendió la luz dejando ver un gran pasillo, muy bien arreglado para ser subterráneo, la chica caminó por el largo pasillo, pasando por muchos retratos de diferentes hombres, había más de uno de cada hombre, pero todos estaban rasgados y maltratados, llegó casi a la mitad del pasillo y colocó el retrato que traía en manos, ya tenía 7 retratos de Len, cualquiera diría que es algo loco pero ella estaba obsecionada.

Terminó de poner el cuadro, y lo contempló -Ah, mi querido Len- dijo como si hablara con el retrato -tantos rumores, y tu sigues conmigo, eres tan dulce, pero ¿será esto para siempre o se hundirá en llamas? Tu puedes decirme cuando todo esto se acabe- dijo acariciando el retrato -aunque tenga toda una lista de ex-amores y ellos digan que estoy loca, sabes que amo los jugadores y tu amas el juego- suspiró -somos... tan jovenes e imprudentes, lo llevaremos muy lejos- suspiró una vez más, terminó dandole un beso al retrato y se fue.

Buscó a Len, y lo halló en el bosque, lo sorprendió por atrás, y ambos rieron por tal broma. Empezaron a caminar y ella vió un gran árbol, fue al árbol corriendo, siendo seguida por Len, le pidió al chico algun artefacto filoso, y él le dió una pequeña navaja, y ella empezó a tallar en el árbol, al terminar se podía ver la frase "Gumi + Len = amor" y alrededor de ella un gran corazón.

Le sonrió y el a ella, -tengo un espacio en blanco- dijo capturando la atención del rubio -y he escrito tu nombre en el- finalizó con una sonrisa, el no entendía bien a que se refería, solo asintió.

...

Ambos estaban en el jardín haciendo un picnic, ella recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de él mientras miraba el cielo, y él hacía algo en su celular.

_"Hemos estado todo un mes juntos, nunca he durado tanto con alguien, es asombroso, creo que esto es amor mutuo"_ pensó_ "él es el rey, y yo su reina"_ sonrió satisfactoriamente, se incorporó dispuesta a hablar con su "amado" y lo vió sonreir mientras veía la pantalla del celular, enojada, rápidamente le quito el celular de las manos dejandolo confundido, ella observó la pantalla, él estaba hablando con una chica rubia de nombre Rin.

Enfurecida lo miró, le lanzó el celular y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido

_"Lo peor esta por venir"_

...

Estaban en una de las tantas habitaciones de la gran mansión.

-Oh por Dios- dijo él algo hastiado

-¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?- preguntó Gumi hecha una furia

-Te repito que es mi hermana- dijo Len casi perdiendo la paciencia

-¡NO MIENTAS!- dijo la peliverde caminando alrededor de toda la habitación

El hizo un gesto de irritación y ella frunció aún más el ceño.

-SABES QUE PUEDO HACER QUE TODO DE UN GIRO- lo amenazó

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS- dijo Len ya sin paciencia

-¿crees que no puedo?- dijo Gumi más como afirmación que como pregunta

-no creo que seas mala, vamos calmate- dijo Len intentando tranquilizarla

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESTAS ENGAÑANDOME!?- dijo gritando

-¿ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES?- gritó Len

-ya verás lo que puedo hacer- se calmó un poco -cuando estoy cegada por los celos- dijo ella aventandole un jarrón el cual el pudo esquivar

El rodó los ojos y la vió como si estuviera loca

-estas loca, creí que eras todo un sueño-

-Oh, cariño- dijo Gumi acercandose a él con una sonrisa -**soy un sueño**\- lo agarró bruscamente de la cara enterrando sus uñas y lo acerco a su propio rostro -**vestido de pesadilla**\- y lo soltó igual de brusco.

...

Ella estaba en la fuente con el celular del chico colgando de su mano.

-solo borra su contacto y no vuelvas a hablar con ella- dijo Gumi calmada

-Gumi, ¿cuándo vas a entender?, ¡ella es mi hermana!-

-Mmm...- dijo Gumi viendolo pensativa, y dejó caer el celular a la fuente -Ups, perdón- dijo "inocentemente"

-no seas infantil- dijo Len rodando los ojos

...

-DESGRACIADO- gritó la chica -MENTIROSO- estaba golpeando con un hacha el árbol, borrando completamente el corazón con los nombres de ella y Len.

-YA VERAS- volvió a gritar poseida por la ira

-EL AMOR ES UN JUEGO Y TU... SALDRAS PERDIENDO-

...

Estaba en el cuarto del rubio -maldito...- dijo para sí misma -veras que puedo hacerte...-

Era muy de mañana, pero Len siemore iba a caminar temprano por los jardínes, y Gumi aprovechó para entrar a su habitación.

Traía tijeras en mano -¿crees que puedes hacer cosas y fingur que no pasaron?- dijo con un tono enojado pero calmado -pues sabras que puedo hacerte- empezó a agarrar cualquier prenda que se le atravesara y empezó a cortar, al principio con maldad medida pero luego se volvió furia desenfrenada.

Cuando se cansó, agarró todas las prendas que pudo agarrar y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos entró Len en pijama, y dispuesto a cambiarse abrió el armario.

"Se que yo me busque todo esto, y que los rumores que contaban eran horribles, pero la gente exagera las cosas, solo esta algo molesta, se le pasará, ella no es tan mala, se que puedo lograr que se tranqulice, pero si no lo hago... tendré que intentar escapar"

Suspiró cansado, no se había dado cuenta de qué ropa tomó y se descubrió a sí mismo con los pantalones hasta las rodilla, la camisa en tiras y los zapatos sin suela.

Buscó algo más decente, pero vió que todo estaba hecho trizas, encontró algo de ropa y se la puso, salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a Gumi, obviamente ella tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Buscó en su cuarto, la cocina, la entrada, el estudio. Nada.

Salió al bosque y al jardín. Nada.

Regresó a la mansión y pudo ver a Gumi en un gran balcón arrojando su ropa... ¿¡SU ROPA!?

Corrió rapidamente y empezó a sentir el calor, ella quemaba su ropa, ¿ES QUE ESTABA LOCA?

-¿quieres explicarme que haces?- le preguntó molesto desde el jardín

-Cariño... este es un juego ¿lo olvidas?- y sin esperar, agarró un montón de ropa y la tiró hacia las llamas. Él intentó alcanzar la ropa, pero le fue inútil, antes de que el pudiera agarrar algo, el fuego ya estaba consumiendo los múltiples zapatos, camisas, pantalones, sacos y corbatas.

Ella miró la escena maravillada, eso no fue para siempre, y al parecer, sí, todo se había hundido en llamas, ya es muy tarde para abandonar, ya estaban en lo peor.

Volvió al interior de la mansión dejando atrás el balcón y a un Len gritando por su ropa, y se dirigió al cuarto subterráneo con cuchillo en mano.

Pasó por el estudió y arañó el escritorio, también pasó por la sala y cortó los muebles y los cojines dejando un rastro de plumas, y antes de llegar a las escaleras que la conducirían al cuarto subterráneo, pasó por la cocina, y se encontró con el pastel aue habían hecho ella y len juntos, con un corazón en betún, sabor a vainilla y un relleno de fresa, lloró recordando esos buenos tiempos y atravezó el pastel con el cuchillo como si de un pecho humano se tratase, esparciendo la mermelada simulando perfectamente la sangre.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, su rímel se había corrido por haber llorado, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa, una sonrisa que reflejaba maldad, obsesión y locura.

Se adentró en el largo pasillo hasta llegar a los retratos de Len y empezó a arañarlos y cortarlos con el cuchillo, rompiendo la cara, representando heridas o simplemente arrojando el cuchillo a donde callera. Estaba furiosa, no soportaria las traiciones.

...

Todo era blanco, como en la nada, se encontraba frente a él, con su hermoso cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atras, su traje elegante definiendo perfectamente su buen cuerpo y sus ojos inocentes que transmitian un sentimiento calido...

Lo amaba, de eso no había duda... pero lo odiaba, como a una obseción, a una droga que te hace daño, pero que no puedes vivir sin ella.

Lo vio darle una sonrisa burlona, saco de su vestido una navaja y corrió a apuñalarlo pero el se desvaneció.

Todo se volvió oscuro y volvió a ponerse en blanco, esta vez frente a ella yacía una manzana sobre una mesa... miro confundida aquel objeto, apareció frente a ella el hombre que la traía loca de amor... y de odio.

Agarró la manzana, con la intención de arrojarsela, apretandola fuertemente, haciendo que el chico se agarrara la cabeza, como si algo lo apretara...

Podía controlarlo, volvió a apretar la manzana, esta vez clavandole las uñas, haciendo al chico retorcerse de dolor, aventó la manzana al aire y observó como el chico estaba a punto de caerse de espaldas, empezó a girar la manzana sobre su dedo haciéndolo marearse y perder el equilibrio, se acerco a el aun con la manzana en la mano.

Lo observó ahí tirado, tan indefenso, el quizo jugar ¿no? Debía abstenerse a las consecuencias...

_"A los hombres les gusta el amor cuando es una tortura"_ pensó al verlo recuperandose del dolor que tuvo...

Se acercó al oido del chico y le susurro con voz dulce pero maliciosa -no digas que no te lo adverti- y sin mas huzo pedazos la manzana haciendo que el chico diera un alarido de horror

Se desperto de un salto de su cama, pensando en el sueño, vio la ventana de su habitación, era una mañana muy tranquila. A su mente vino la imágen de Len con una chica desconocida.

Los celos la invadieron, se desharia de ese chico, nadie se metía con sus sentimientos, menos alguien de su nivel.

...

Ella empezó a golpear el auto que le había comprado a Len, quería borrar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el, sin ninguna delicadeza agarró un espejo del auto y lo tiró al suelo, con el palo de golf en mano empezó a abollar el auto.

-¿PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?- Len había llegado corriendo, ella le había comprado ese auto, pero no por eso tenía derecho de destruirlo.

-TE ODIO- la chica empezaba a desesperarse, no podia saciar su furia... no importara cuanto destruyera, algo en ella todavia queria mas.

Observo al chico, y llegó a una conclusión, no debía destruir las cosas de él, sino destruirlo a ÉL.

Se fue acercando a él sin disimular la furia en su rostro, el chico la miro confundido y mientras mas se iba acercando, él empezaba a poner una cara de horror... ella alzó el palo de golf con la intención de golpearlo, el muy a duras penas lo esquivo, ella seguía dando golpes al azar, un golpe le dió en el brazo a Len, dandole a entender una cosa, no podía quedarse ahí mas tiempo, seguramente saldría muerto, y eso era lo que menos queria...

Como pudo esquivo a Gumi, y se acercó al auto, por suerte siempre llevaba consigo los muebles, el auto estaba dañado, pero en condiciones de andar, salto dentro del coche y lo arrancó, saliendo lo más rápido que podía de ese infierno.

-VETE AL DIABLO- gritó Gumi hecha una furia, cuando lo vió alejarse, se calmó un poco, ya no estaba... empezaría desde cero, otra vez, no tenía nada que perder.

Entro a su mansión, algunas cosas estaban rotas, ya que en momentos de furia las rompia, pero nunca los recojía o limpiaba, arregló todo en la mansión a tal pu to que parecía que nada fue movido de lugar.

...

Un auto se estacionó frente a la gran puerta de la mansión, un chico joven de cabello verde bien peinado, vestido elegantemente y con unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello que te inspiraban burla y miesterio.

Entro a la gran mansión, encontrándose a una bella dama vestida de negro con unos grandes ojos de color verde.

-Buenas tardes, soy Gumiya, vine para tener una relación con usted- habló con una varonil voz burlona pero seductora.

-Muy bien... me sentía un poco sola- dijo Gumi dulcemente.

Fue hacia el chico y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, -tengo un espacio vacío- levanto su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, -y he escrito tu nombre en él-

* * *

_**y que tal? Les gusto? Lo adoraron? Me admiran? O... no les gusto? Lo odiaron? Quieren lanzarme tomatazos? Bueno... como habran notado... el fic no es totalmente como el video, pero yo asi interprete todo, ojala y sea de su agrado... alguien quiere dejar review? Ah por cierto hay alguien a quien le quiero agradecer algo...**_

_**Milagros Andrea: shava... no se que decirte... estoy feliz de que hayas leido mi fic y más de que te haya gustado, aun con un final tan cliché :P esque no tenía reviews osea ni inspiración ni motivación, ya que me caiste bien te quiero confesar algo, te amo c: okno pero si me agradazte, sabes que he soñado siempre? Un o una fan cariñosa que me haga sentir feliz aunque solo tenga su review y ya, bueno pasando a otra cosa, voy a hacer un song-fic (como este) sobre Butch y Kaoru, que te parece? Vi una canción que dije, QUEDA PERFECTA, ya estoy empezandola pero tenme paciecia si? Gracias por tu review hermosa, pideme un fic de lo que sea (de algo que conozca, plis) y si quieres especificarme alguna pareja o personajes y algun tema, lo que sea... veo que no tienes cuenta de fanfiction asi que seria dificil comunicarme contigo, pero descuida, puedes hacerte una cuenta, no cobran, sino te dejo mi face "Ana Hernández" salgo yo con una camiseta roja con puntos blancos y jeans y sino nos podemos comunicar por reviews y asi :) **_

_**Bueno...ojala y les guste y si quieren dejenme un review con canciones que les gustarua para un fic, si puedo lo hago :) pero especifiquenme el grupo y de que lo quieren (vocaloid, powerpuff girls, etc..) y algun personaje en especial.**_

_**Chao**_

_**Atte. La novata de patsy**_


End file.
